Thank God For Harvey Nicks
by mindwriter
Summary: 10/Rose - - ONESHOT - - The Doctor, Donna and Jenny land in London but after a shopping trip to Harvey Nicks, they realise they might be a little further away from home then they first thought. Reunion Fic !


Thank God For Harvey Nicks !!

It had been almost two years to the day that Rose Tyler had been trapped in a parallel universe. Two years to us that is. To her and everyone in her world it had been a matter of months, three to be exact. In those few short months Rose had been working at Harvey Nicks and doing bits and bobs for Torchwood every now and then. At first she wouldn't come out of her room, wouldn't talk, wouldn't smile, wouldn't live. Over the next few weeks the colour re-appeared in her cheeks and Rose started to get back her rosy disposition. However, this was just what everyone else saw. The truth was, inside she was still a mess, still hurt and still broken. He was her world, her whole life. How could they expect her to go on without him. Easy, they didn't know the truth. The truth Rose had been keeping a secret since it came into being. That truth being that, the Doctor was more than an acquaintance, more than a companion, more than a friend. He was her husband…

Two years. That was how long it had been since she'd been gone. Two years since he saw her almost die, then be saved only to be taken to the one place he can never see her again. Two years since the Doctor had seen his wife disappear. Two years since his hearts were whole. In that time he had wandered the universe, sometimes with a companion sometimes on his own. In that time Rose had never been off is mind. Specifically what happened at Bad Wolf Bay. She said she loved him one last time, but he being the idiot he is, was so stupid and wasted his time and didn't say it in time. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how he would miss her, but ended up running out of time because of his own idiotic babbling. He made a promise to always take care of her and he failed. But there was no way he was giving up. He told her they could never see each other again, that it was impossible. But then again, as he'd said on more then one occasion, he liked impossible…

"Come on!" shouted Donna. "How – long – does – it – take?!"

"This is a very complex machine, now shush so I can concentrate!" replied the Doctor.

"Complex!" mouthed Donna, then out load said, "What is complex about it? A goldfish could understand it!" The Doctor just pulled a face. He pulled out a notepad and began some strange equation to try and work out what a certain button would do. Finally sick of waiting, Donna yanked the machine out of the Doctor's hand and pressed a series of buttons. The Doctor made a grab for it, yelling something similar to, "No don't touch it!" but she paid him no mind. After finishing her sequence of numbers she handed the mechanism back to the Doctor. He looked at it as if it was the most wonderful thing in the universe. "Whoa!"

"Get a grip!" barked Donna, "It's a flaming mobile phone not the bloody Magna Carta! Everyone can use a mobile."

"You're no fun you know that. Anyway yes, I can use it. Well, I can ring people but I'm trying to figure out how to text messa…whoa!" The whole ship shifted and sent the Doctor and Donna flying all over the place. "What was that?!" asked the Doctor after they had landed with a THUMP!

"How should I know, you're the Doctor!" replied a very annoyed Donna.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking her," he said pointing to the centre of the TARDIS.

"Oh…Where are we?" he turned to look at her. He had a huge, smug grin on his face.

"Who knows! JENNY!" a blonde petite girl came bounding down the stairs.

"What was that before, more of Dad's dodgy driving?" Jenny asked Donna. The both shared a laugh while the Doctor frowned.

"Do you want to come or not?" he asked.

"What, oh, yeah, sure!"

The three of them grabbed their coats and stepped out of the TARDIS door. As the got out they looked around and realized where they were. Donna, as always, spoke first.

"Brilliant, just brilliant! London!" she said sarcastically. Donna and Jenny decided to go shopping while the Doctor fixed what ever bit of the TARDIS that needed fixed.

"Okay, where do you want to go to? We have your Dad's credit card, so unlimited funds, Harvey Nicks good with you?" when Jenny nodded her head approvingly, the two woman set off towards the most excusive shopping district in London. As they stepped into the shop they headed straight for the hand bags. The spent the next twenty minutes oh-ing and ah-ing over a hundred or so bags.

"Can I help you?" said a voice behind them. As the both looked behind them they saw a blonde, average height, slim woman. She was wearing a name tag that said her name was Rose and she was a shop assistant.

"Oh its fine. We're just looking for now. Nothing quite caught our eye yet, but thanks," politely replied Jenny. As the shop assistant turned to leave, someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see Donna standing there transfixed.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Rose.

"No, no it's just…"Donna struggled to find the right wording, "…your name and your face, they remind me of someone that's all. What's your surname?"

"Tyler, why?" answered Rose curiously. The moment the word Tyler left her mouth Donna was frozen to the spot. Jenny waved her hand in front of Donna's face a few times but Donna snapped her self out of it eventually. She quickly apologized and said goodbye then dragged Jenny out of the shop along the road and back to the TARDIS. All the time, not noticing the Zeppelins in the sky. She charged into the TARDIS with Jenny hot on her heels. The Doctors feet were poking out as he fixed something under the control panel. Donna grabbed his feet and yanked him out. To say he got the surprise of his life and his previous one would be the under statement of the millennia.

"What, may I ask, was that for!" he spluttered.

"Oh nothing, a didn't mean to hurt you its just that…" said Donna in a fake innocent accent, "… its just that I thought you might want to know, I just met a woman in Harvey Nicks, said her name was, oh what was it, oh yeah, Rose Tyler!" The distinct sound of a body hitting the floor could be heard inside the TARDIS. Jenny ran up to her dad to check he was ok.

"What was that?" she asked, "Who's Rose?"

"Long story, lets just get him into bed and I'll tell you then."

"I'm home!" shouted Rose. Her voice echoed around the large house. _Really gotta get used to such a big house._ Jackie Tyler came down the stairs and gave her daughter a hug and steered her into the kitchen.

"Sit down and tell me about your day and I'll make you a cup of tea, how's that?" Jackie asked. Rose gave a grateful smile and Jackie set to work.

"Today was good, not much really happened," said Rose, but then remembered the two women who said they knew her. "Well, there was this one woman. Bit strange really, said she recognized me." Her mother snorted.

"That's impossible; you've only been here three months. How could she know you?"

"I know. I've never seen her in this world or the other. She said she knew someone who looked like me and had my name. She asked my surname and when I told her she just froze. Then suddenly started dragging her friend out the shop."

"Weird folk. But do you think it's serious or just some odd coincidence?" Jackie placed the cup of tea in front of Rose.

"I don't know," Rose took a sip of tea and let out a sigh. "I just, I don't know. I just got this strange feeling. But not from her, from her friend."

"What kind of strange feeling?"

"Like I knew her from somewhere. Like when you see someone from school and know you know them but can't quite place the face."

"Well keep an eye out. If you see them again ask. If not, just forget about it, love." Jackie patted her daughters arm and left her to her own thoughts. Rose couldn't help but think that blonde haired girl was familiar some how. _Those brown eyes, they're so familiar, yet so different._

Donna had spent the past hour explaining every thing she knew about the Doctor and Rose and bits both Jack and Martha had told her. By the time she was finished Jenny was well and truly shocked. She couldn't believe her dad had been hurting so much but still able to keep such a cool exterior. From what Donna said, they were really in love. If Rose was here they could be together again, hopefully. As the Doctor began to stir, Donna and Jenny sat at the side of the bed ready to explain every thing that had happened. The first thing out of the Doctor's mouth was,

"Where is she?" After Donna gave told him where she'd saw Rose he was up and running towards the door and running through London as fast as he could. All the way to Harvey Nicks to see the place closed. He ran his hands through his hair and pulled a phone out of his pocket. He typed the TARDIS number in and held it to his ear. When Donna picked up he told her to get Jenny to bring them to Nicks to pick him up. When the TARDIS arrived he jumped on board and immediately set the controls to take them to Pete's Mansion.

"Where are we going?" asked Donna.

"Pete's house," the Doctor stared simply.

"Oh, Pete's house of course," said Donna as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just one question, well two. Who the HELL is Pete and why the HELL are we going there?"

"He's Rose' dad." Nothing more was said on the matter. They had arrived. Stepping out of the TARDIS with Donna and Jenny right behind him, the Doctor made his way towards the house. He was having trouble breathing and swore he felt a heart beating so fast he was surprised it hadn't burst. He knocked on the door twice. After a few minutes someone came and opened the door. It swung open to reveal, Jackie Tyler. Before the Doctor could say anything, there was a resounding WHACK! The unmistakable sound of someone being slapped. Next the Doctor was yanked by his collar and pulled into a huge snog. Jenny and Donna just looked on trying there best not to burst out laughing. When the Doctor was finally allowed to come up for air he looked extremely flustered.

"Go-good to see you too Jackie. Rose home?" he asked innocently. WHACK!

"Did you think you could just waltz right back in here?" she bellowed. The Doctor just stood there shuffling his feet muttering some sort of apology. "In! To the kitchen, now!" he went in and that was when she got her first look at Jenny and Donna. She waved them in after the Doctor. Once the four of them were in the kitchen Jackie ordered the Doctor to explain. So he did. He told her how he had no idea what so ever of how he came to be there. She wasn't pleased. Then she asked the inevitable question.

Turning to Donna and Jenny she asked, "Who are you two?" They looked at each and then to the Doctor. In the end it was the Doctor who answered.

"This is Donna, I kind of bumped into her and she's been travelling with me for about a year, year and a half. This is-"

"Wait! Did you just say a year?" At the Doctors nod, Jackie's eyes went wide. "But Rose and me, we've only been in this world three months."

"Oh. I guess time is different here. It's been two years for me." Jackie motioned for him to carry on. "This is Jenny my…daughter." SMASH. The cup of tea hit the floor.

"Dau – daugh - daughter?!" The next twenty minutes were sent with Jenny and the Doctor explaining how Jenny came to exist. Jackie was wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the end of the story.

"She's in her room. Top of the stairs, door at the end of the corridor on your right." Was all she said. The Doctor sped off towards the stairs and ran until he reached her door. Now he was here, he had no idea what to say. So he just knocked. It took a few minutes for her to answer the door. When she did she got the shock of her life. When she saw the Doctor, her Doctor standing there she felt her self freeze. Before she had time to process the fact he was here, his lips crashed into hers. They kissed for what felt like forever, drawing all the love, devotion and passion they could muster and pouring it into the kiss. When they finally separated, they both were completely out of breadth and had huge grins on their faces. Rose looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Is it really you?" she asked as her tears rolled down her cheeks. He answered her with another marathon kiss. They held each other for ages before finally letting each other go. The Doctor took Rose' hand and led her down stairs to the kitchen. As they neared they heard laughter coming from the room. Opening the door, they saw Jackie, Donna and Jenny with their heads thrown back laughing. When they noticed the two at the door, both the Doctor and Rose lifted an eyebrow.

"I see you lot are getting on," he said. He felt Roe squeeze his hand and looked toward her to see her questioning eyes and see her motioning towards Jenny and Donna. "Oh, right. Rose, this is Donna and Jenny. Donna and Jenny, this is Rose." After introductions, Rose asked how they all met. Everyone thought they best move into the living room. Once everyone was seated, Donna began to explain what had happened on her wedding and the events following. That was the easy part, now Jenny.

"Rose, Jenny is my daughter."

"I'm a generated anomaly." Jenny chipped in. Seeing Rose' lost expression she explained how she was made. After that they talked about what had happened in both worlds and said their good nights. Jackie had told them all they could stay so she went off to show Donna and Jenny their rooms. When the Doctor and Rose went back to her room, they didn't get much sleep. They were just so happy to know they were back in the arms of the one they love. And they were never going to let them go.


End file.
